1. Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to, inter alia, adaptive control and training of robotic devices.
2. Background
Robotic devices are used in a variety of applications, such as manufacturing, medical, safety, military, exploration, and/or other applications. Some existing robotic devices (e.g., manufacturing assembly and/or packaging) may be programmed in order to perform desired functionality. Some robotic devices (e.g., surgical robots) may be remotely controlled by humans, while some robots (e.g., iRobot Roomba®) may learn to operate via exploration.
Remote control robotic devices may require user attention during the duration of task execution by the robot. Remote control operation typically relies on user experience and/or agility that may be inadequate when dynamics of the control system and/or environment change rapidly (e.g., an unexpected obstacle appears in path of a remotely controlled vehicle).